Heart Broken
by Allura1996
Summary: For those who have loved and lost,may a new light shine on them.Smash is an echidna who's girlfriend broke-up with him.Knuckles tries to help him out,but nothing works until he introduces someone to him. For my friend,sprx.
1. Its Over

**A/N: For those who have loved and lost, may a new light shine on them. For my friend, sprx.**

I was waiting for her to call. Normally, I would call her, but she wanted to call me because she didn't want to talk about it in public. I drummed my fingers on the table. Carin... C'mon, when are you gonna call? What if she forgot? Just as I was thinking that, the phone rang. I picked it up quickly and prees it to my ear. "Hello?" I ask. "Hello, Smash is this you?" It was Carin. "Yeah Carin. What's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"It's over." Pain had went deep in my chest. I was silent with shock. "Wh...What?" I asked. "I just think that its not going to work with us." I knew there had to be another man that had her, but, if that's what she wants... "Okay... But before you hang up, was it something I-"

"No, its not what you said or did. It just another-" I couldn't listen anymore. "Okay... I understand." She was quiet for a moment and hung up. I let the phone slide from my hand. The pain in my chest continued to grow; I put my head down on the table and let myself whimper. I've been dating her for two years and I thought she would be the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with... But now...

-  
A few years later...  
-

"Smash? I haven't heard from you in a long while. How've you been?" My little brother, Knuckles, asked on the phone. "Oh, I've been the normal." I answered. "Been trying to get a girl?" It took me a while to answer, because I haven't! When Carin broke up with me... I was afraid that when I got another girlfriend, they might break my heart again too.

"I guess you can say that." I said carelessly. I blew that lie. Whenever I said something carelessly, it was either I was lying or I was careless. "Smash." Knuckles said. "Don't lie to me." I gave in. "Okay, okay! I haven't been trying okay?" I heard him chuckle quietly on the other line. "All right, meet me at my place. You know where it is right?" I didn't answer. He sighed.

"Okay, it's at Angel Island a few feet away from the Master Emerald. You remember now?" It took me a while to answer. "Uh..." I have been out of the house often, but I never talked to the girls. "You know what, I'll come over at your place." I shrugged. "All right, when?"

"How's four?" Knuckles asked. "Sounds great." Not good... My place was a mess! After Knuckles hung up, I got up and started cleaning up.  
The next day, at four o'clock Knuckles knock on the door. "Just a minute!" I yell out. I took off the cloth that was around my mouth to keep dust out of my mouth and ran to the door.

"Hey Knux. How've you been bro?" I ask, brethless. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot. "You, my older brother, need help. You need a woman." I thought I was going to crash to my knees. I knew it was true. After these few years, I flirted with a few girls... Okay! I added up to a total of 218 girls, okay!

"I'm taking you someplace to help you out." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my house. What is he going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who have loved and lost, may a new light shine on them. For, sprx.  
(I do not own Knuckles or any other Sonic character. Smash and one other character is only mine!)**

I had no idea where Knux was taking me. Then again, why would I want to know? Still though, I can't help but to think about it.  
Before long, we came up to a building. A library, that what I thought it was and I was right. I turned to my younger brother. "Why are we here?" I ask.

"We're here, because there's a book I want you to look at." He led me over to a bookcase and picked out a book. He looked at the cover, wondering if he picked the right book, then handed it to me.

" Are you serious?" I asked him. The book was titled, "How To Get a Woman, For Dummies". Knuckles shrugged. "I thought it would help." Maybe it would, but still! I looked at him and shook my head. Knuckles put the book back and looked for another one. I sighed and shook my head again. I looked at the book again and thought I should read a little bit of it. Knuckles must've noticed.

"You want to check it out?" I put it back. There wasn't much that I didn't know. After looking for several books, (I didn't look much,but Knuckles sure did!) we left and went walking around Central City. Knuckles sighed and looked at me.

"You could've helped me out a little." He snapped. I shrugged. "Look, I thought there would be something in there that would help you. You're not yourself anymore!" I hated to admit it, but he was right. I would either not talk to a girl or I would flirt with her. It never worked, but it was always worth a shot. Knuckles looked like he was about to give up. "Look, there has to be something that I can help you with." I shrugged.

"Nothing I can think of." Knuckles sighed. He was trying hard, I can see that, but I'm sorry to say it wasn't working. Out of the clear blue, Knuckles seemed to have an idea. "Smash, can you wait for tomorrow? I need to talk with someone first." I was confused, but nodded anyway.

-The next day-

He took me straight over to Amy's house. I don't know why and I have a feeling that I will find out here soon. Knuckles knocked on the door and sure enough, Amy came. "Hey Knuckles, what bring you here?" He pointed at me. I shook my head and looked at him. "What about him?" She asked. "May we come in?" Knuckles asked her, crossing his arms. She was smiling. Something was wrong here... She nodded and let me and Knuckles inside. Knuckles went to talk to her and I sat down on a pale purple couch. The walls were a calm yellow and the carpet was gray. There was an oak coffee table in front of me. I knew what this meant.  
Before Amy could even come to the room, I went out. Whatever Knux's plan was I didn't like it. I didn't know anywhere else to go, but anyways, I went to the park in Westropolis.

It was an ordinary day at the park, I guess. I haven't been to the park for a while. It was peaceful. Children were playing, laughing, just having fun. I couldn't help but to smile at them. I wouldn't admit it it, but I really like kids. I don't know why, I just like how most of the time how innocent they can be. In the background I could see a lynx, a female too I may add. She looked sad for some reason. She seemed to be in deep thought about something. I walked toward her, I was lost in thought myself.  
After a little while of walking, thought she left the park, so I kinda lost some hope I guess. I tucked my hands in my pockets and tilted my head down. I thought I lost her, but I bumped into someone before I could start regretting that I didn't just walk right up to her. Whatever God there was, he helped me somehow. I caught her just in time before she could hit the ground. Her fur was purple-ish pink with black spots. She wore a yellow tank top, with a white, quarter length jacket. She also wore a blue skirt, and red boots. Her eyes were amber and her fangs were visible. She seemed a little stunned. I looked at her nervous.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said. She was just looking at me. I couldn't believe that i was lost for words. This wasn't what I had planed. "Well, uh, I did, but I wasn't paying attention." I felt like an idiot. I helped her back onto her feet. "Thank you." She said to me. "Sorry that I bumped into you, I just had to get away from my brother. He's been driving me crazy these last few days!"!" She kind of chuckled, and I smiled.

"By the way, while I was walking around here, I saw you, looking pretty upset about something. Are you okay?" She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She assured me. I didn't want to believe it, but what use would it be arguing? I just nodded. "Okay. My name's Smash." She gave me a small smile. "I'm Blossom. Nice to meet you."

"So what are you doing out here? Lemme guess; you were out for a walk or something like that?" She nodded. I smiled and kinda shrugged. "Yeah, same here. That and I had to get away from my bro." She nodded again and smiled a little. "I gotta go, see you later okay?" She nodded.

"And you were where?" Little bro asked me, arms crossed. "At the park. Nothing special, kay little bro?" I reached over to pat his head, but he pushed my arm away. "You weren't going 'girl hunting' again were you?" I shook my head. "You don't need to worry little bro, I can take care of myself." I knew I shouldn't tell him about the lynx I met, I mean, who knows what'll happen. "Okay. I see ya later." He said, going home to his 'precious' Master Emerald. I left for my house as well.


End file.
